Mid-Year Linzin
by mysterygirl159
Summary: My late attempt on Linzin week. Seasons, Drive, Battle, Drunk, Dreams, Secrets. Rating K - T.
1. Seasons

**My super late linzin week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra and any of its character.**

**Day 1 - Seasons.**

Summary: What seasons remind Tenzin of (K).

* * *

"Good morning, Daddy!" Ikki ran to hug me and pointed out the window. "Look at the pile of snow! Let's go outside, Jinora."

"No, Ikki. You'll catch a cold again," Pema said, looking up from Rohan.

"But-"

"I've just finished written a poem," Jinora calmly said. "It's called seasons."

_Spring season of life  
where birds fly and newborns cry  
Summer is the hottest  
creatures grow strong and earth is prosperous  
Fall is colorful  
orange and brown,  
who dares to call it dull?  
Winter when everything dies  
Can't help but to wait till it passes by_

"I love winter!" Ikki burst out. "It's when candy floss fall from the sky and snows are there fly fly fly." Ikki stretch out her arms. "It rhymes!" Ikki exclaimed happily.

"I like fall," Meelo intruded. "Lots of leaves. Kick! Kick! Kick!" The infant kicked the floor to emphasize.

"Spring is the best time to read. It's warm and quiet," Jinora explained. " What about you, Dad?" she asked.

"Mine is winter," I replied.

"Can't!" Ikki shouted. "Winter's mine!"

"It's okay, Ikki," Jinora calmed her sister down. "Summer's too hot for dad,"

The siblings laughed.

"H_ahahaha!" teen Tenzin laughed. His hands were high up in the air and he was dancing happily._

"_Brrr... I hate being cold," Lin grumbled. Her hands were wrapped tight around her body._

"_Ooh," Tenzin hugged his girlfriend from behind, "winter's too tough for ya?" He teased._

"_Of course not!" Lin pushed Tenzin away and wrapped her jacket tighter. "I'll show you what I can do. Just wait til- HACHUU!" She sniffed, "-till I get over my cold."_

She could walk all the way to the air temple Island in the snow, barefooted.

She could make me worried sick.

She could sleep for 2 days straight.

"_Okay, I might just like winter for this," Lin giggled as they were leaning shoulder to shoulder in front of the fireplace. "No shower for days! Hahaha!" _

"_Gross!" Tenzin commented._

"_Don't act as if you don't," Lin replied, "How many days have it been?"_

"_Five."_

"Dad? Why do you like winter?" Jinora asked.

I snapped out of by muse and almost found myself saying I loved the memories, the snow that looked like confetti.  
Love makes you see everything differently, including seasons.

"I like snow, Jinora," I smiled. "I like all seasons. There's no reason to hate any of them, right?"

My kids nodded.

I shifted my gaze to the window. It was snowing.

"_Because snow is like a nature's confetti. I somehow always think of that when it's snowing. Don't laugh Baldy, I know it's sappy!"_

"Dad? Are you okay?" Jinora asked. "You're hands are shaking."

I hugged my kids. "I'm okay," I told them.

Because snow was a silent witness for a promise I could never fulfill. I had promised to marry her in the winter.

**I apologize for being late. I was on a vacation and I couldn't post. I hope it's still okay to do it now =="  
Anyway, thank you for reading. The next chap will come tomorrow.  
-MG**


	2. Drive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra and any of its character.**

**Day 2 - Drive. Enjoy!**

Summary: What keeps Tenzin and Lin going (K).

* * *

"_Somebody has to cut them down to size."  
"No! Lin, wait!"_

To Tenzin, Lin was tough and independent

"_You.. got suspended for 3 days." It wasn't a question, more of a stated fact. Tenzin didn't know how else to start the conversation._

_Lin's head snapped up," if it weren't because of you-"_

"_It was for me, wasn't it?" Tenzin looked down at his feet._

_Lin mumbled something. "It was for that!" she pointed angrily at Tenzin's bruises. "You look like a map! And that one looks exactly like the fire nation! Why-"_

"_Lin," he stopped her. He was beaming now._

"_What?" She crossed her arms._

"_Thank you. I know you care."_

* * *

"_Tenzin, as an air nomad, you should know that bending isn't for violence."  
"I have to protect myself, father. And my friend."_

To Lin, Tenzin was dependable and responsible.

"_Tenzin, your mom told me you've been practicing moves all day. What happened?" Lin approached the weary Tenzin. "You're crying?" Lin was worried._

_Tenzin looked at her, his eyes were red. "Father was mad at me. He thought I had been fighting and I shouldn't.. I just wanted to protect myself." Tenzin stood up. "I want to protect you. You don't have to get suspended for me you know? I'll protect us from now on. You're always so strong, I'm inspired!"_

_Lin smiled, "one must always have a way to protect themselves. For us benders, it's our bending. I know you won't use your bending harpazardly. You're just too responsible." _

_Tenzin laughed. _

_Lin smirked,"let's beat some thugs together one day."_

* * *

It happened so long ago. Now, the girl had been a chief of police and the boy had been a master airbender and councilman of a big city.

The boy got married to someone else and the girl seemed contented with her life. They hadn't been talking to each other for years, not until one of them is faced by danger.

Lin thought her drive was her pride and job, but seeing the faces of Tenzin and his children she realized: it was him all along.

She knew why he had to marry a nonbender: So that they would have a bigger chance to reproduce airbenders, so that airbenders are born by airbenders as they lead separate lives. She was hurt, but she never hated him, not even a little.

"I might spare your bending if you tell me where they are."

If there's something Lin loved more than anything, it was her mom, Avatar Aang, and Tenzin. The answer was obvious.

"I won't tell you anything, you monster!" She firmly rejected the offer. In that second, she knew she had give away her bending. She relaxed herself, thinking her mother would do the same.

'Avatar Korra, Tenzin, please be safe...' she pleaded as she felt energy drained out of her.

Somewhere dark and safe, a certain airbender whispered, "I make through because of you. Ever since we were children, you're always the tougher one. You're my sun. Lin, please be alright."

**Day 2 done! Thank you for reading. Bye for now! (:  
-MG**


	3. Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra and any of its character.**

**Day 3 - Battle**

Summary: Lin and Tenzin finally ended their nearly 20 years battle (T)

* * *

"_Lin, please, I love you."  
"No! I hate you, Tenzin! Go away!"_

I hug him back. I have missed him so much. I am tired of this cold war. Silencing him all these years haven't been doing me any good anyway. "I've missed to you Tenz," I say, burying my face in his chest.

"_Auch!" The ten year old girl shrieked. "Careful Tenzin!" Her voice squeked in pain._

"_Sorry.. Sorry," he awkwardly lifted his friend up. She had sprained her leg. "Alright now?" he asked. He was carrying her bridal style._

"_uhuh," his friend nodded, clutching his robes tightly._

"I guess you won this battle," Tenzin chuckles as he walkes me home.

He doesn't know that I have been wanting to stop this for decades. "Oh? Were we battling?" I punch his arm.

He doesn't answer.

"Let's not do this again," he finally says, his eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

I nod.

He tugs at his clothes and says, "Ah! I remembered how I always run faster than you."

"_The first one who reaches that tree wins. Ready? Go!" The little girl ran as fast as she could._

"_Tenzin! No airbending!" she panted._

"_Hahahaha!" he excited boy easily ran pass her._

I scoff. "You cheated."

He laughed.

I haven't heard his laugh for a long time that I felt tingles in me. I purse my lips, I'm definitely being sappy.

"_Don't blink. Don't smile," teen Tenzin instructed._

"_Boring game," Lin yawned._

"_See if you could win," Tenzin waggled his eyebrows._

"_Pffftt," Lin tried to hold her laugh. _

"_Hahaha!" Tenzin started and five seconds later, the two teenager were already rolling on the floor._

" We're here," Tenzin said.

I snap back to reality. We are already in front of my house. "I'm going in now," I wave to him.

"Lin," he calls when I'm about to close the door.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Lin.. I.. I.." he walks to me. I look into his gres eyes, he looks back.

"_This is crazy!" Lin said after they had done laughing. "Let's try again. Spirits, stop your funny face, Tenzin! Not attractive."_

_Tenzin inched forward. "Okay Missy," he said before closing their distance._

I know better than to melt in his gaze, but i do anyway. He put his right hand on my cheek. Butterflies flutter in my stomach as he slowly moved closed, bringing his lips to mine. I kiss him back gently, than harder. Spirits, this is wrong.

"Tenzin," I breathe. He pulled back. "I'm sorry," he says.

I step back and close the door. "Good night."

**Thank you for reading, more thanks to you guys, who reviewed my last chaps :). Bye for now!  
-MG**


	4. Phone-Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra and any of its character.**

**Day 4 - Phone Call**

Summary: Whenever Tenzin misses Lin, he calls (K+).

* * *

Lin was sitting on her couch, she was anxious. The calendar on her table was marked on today's date. "It's going to happen soon," she mumbled.

Tenzin walked to his office. He sat in front of his desk and took a glance at the clock. It was 9pm, Tuesday. Just one more thing to do before he flew home. He smiled and picked up the phone.

"It has to be today," Lin said, looking at her calendar. All the red marks on her calendar was on a single line. All the red marks were on Tuesday. 'He loves Tuesday,' she thought.

"_What day do you like best, Lin?"Tenzin chirped._

"_It's today! I love Saturday. I have more time to play and I get to practice earthbending with mom," Lin replied, bending a rock into the shape of a smile._

"_I love Tuesday," Tenzin said, smiling. "I get to study poetry in school and I get to see you," he looked at Lin in the eyes. _

_The seven-year-old replied, "I go to the Air Temple Island every Saturday too. Why not then?" she asked._

_Tenzin stuttered, "I- you look prettier in your school uniform and uh- a ribbon in your hair." He blushed._

_Lin had to punch him hard to release her exploding spirit._

*ring* *ring*

Lin got up from her couch, almost knocking off her flower vase in the sudden action, and paced to the telephone.

"Hello? This is Lin Beifong," she tried to answer as calm and nonchalant as possible.

The caller didn't answer. 'As usual,' she thought. 'I'm gonna kill him.' She started to ramble angrily.

Far away, a monk is smiling at his desk. 'Hi, Lin. I've missed your voice,' he thought. He tried not to burst out laughing as his friend started to ramble incoherently, something about laws?

"_I'm going to miss you," Tenzin hugged his girlfriend. He was going with his father to visit air acolytes around the world. _

"_Me too," Lin tried to pull away but Tenzin tightened his grip. "Silly," she laughed. "If you miss me, call me." _

_The monk released his hug. "Of course, I'll call you, pretty!" He said when he jumped on Appa's back._

Tenzin flushed as his friend started cursing on the phone. Spirits, she was even more intimidating when she gets angry.

"I could get you arrested for doing prank calls at me, Baldy," Lin finally said. Tenzin froze, but he didn't say a single word.

He could hear the woman sighed. "Happy Birthday, Tenzin. I know it's you. I miss you."

"Lin," Tenzin called but the woman had already hung up.

Tenzin smiled and walked out of his office. Meanwhile, the chief of police was sipping her tea convincing herself she was talking to a certain bald man, not a criminal nor a fanatic gossip searcher.

"Whatever," she shrugged.

**I figured out there was no re-dial and tracking devices in that era. I kinda like this one, and I hope you do too. (:**

**-MG**


	5. Drunk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra and any of its character.**

**Day 5 - Drunk**

Summary: Is drunk even an excuse? (K+)

* * *

I open my eyes to see the clean white ceilings. The hospital. My head pounds and my whole body aches. Someone's voice brought me back. Or as I would rather say, disturbed my from my sleep. He was saying something about contusion and blood?

I wince a little as I turn my neck to search for the owner of the voice and there he was, sitting on a wooden chair beside my bed: Tenzin. He was staring ahead at a flower painting on the wall.

"...but I know you'll be alright.."he continued.

How long has he been there? And how long has he been talking? I might as well let him finish. I close my eyes, trying not to grin. It's been awhile since I pull prank. I'll just listen to whatever he has to say and then I'll scare him. Yes! Well, this isn't really a prank but I'm still invading someone else's privacy, aren't I? And try to scare him..

"_You're lucky, Lin," Tenzin plopped down on a sofa in Lin's house. "With two siblings, I almost got no privacy in the house. My father and mother are always constantly knocking at my door or poking their heads in my room to find out what I'm doing." _

_Lin chuckled._

"_That's pretty.. annoying you know?" Tenzin sighed._

"_I know," Lin nodded in agreement. "And I'm not lucky," she said loudly,"my mother doesn't even have to poke her head in my room to find out what I'm doing."_

_Tenzin looked at her, eyes wide in realization. They both laughed._

Yup. Tenzin and I love our privacy but I'm still listening. "You've been out for 2 days and..."

2 days? I play the incident in my mind. I remember falling from a building and.. I was just chasing a robber without my armor and fell down from the window while trying to pin the robber down. I had called my officers so I think they got him.

"...you shouldn't chase an armed robber on your day off.. What about me? I need you. I'm so worried.."

Tenzin was.. sobbing? I open my eyelids. I don't know why but my eyes are teary too.

He is looking at his shoes and I see tears on his face. "Don't go please.. I'm.. I'm so scared I have nightmares. Please Lin, I love you.. I really really do.."

"Not so fast , Tenzin," I said. He looks at me, first shocked with his mouth wide, then he smiled, and soon after that, his face turned red. "I.. I.. Were you? I.. I was.." he cleared his throat,"-drunk. I didn't know what I was saying."

I sit up, my hands holding my head. He hugs me, "I'm glad you're fine."

"Yeah, thanks Tenzin," I said.

He sniffs.

"Tenzin?" I call. "You're such a terrible liar."

He released his hug. "I loove youuu," he slurs.

I blush. "I love youuuu," I slur back and clumsily grab his coat and landed my lips on his.

**Thank you for reading. This is younger Linzin. Hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think! Bye for now.  
-MG**


	6. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra and any of its character.**

**Day 6 - Dreams**

Summary: Lin has been haunted by nightmares of her childhood since she lost her mother. Tenzin is helping her to get over it.

* * *

Lin plopped down, feet crossed. Her face were tired with black circle under her eyes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_tok tok tok tok_

_That voice..._

Lin started to sweat. She had been having nightmares lately, ever since she lost the very person she loved. She tried to relax herself. _In.. Out.. In.. Out.._ She breathed.

" Momma!" A black-haired little girl ran to her mother. Her eyes were pale green but it emanates strength and love. She looked at where her little daughter was, smiling. To the girl, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her eye gaze might not be perfectly set on the girl's but she knows. She always knows.

Everything went black. _Tok tok tok. _ The little girl was now standing with her back touching the walls. Her eyes wide from fear. The long-legged creeping thing with one big oval eye was coming after her. No. Not just one.. There were tons of them.

Lin broke to tears. She was strong, how could she let nightmares got the best of her?

"Ssh," a tall bald man hugged her reassuringly. "It'll be okay. It'll be okay," he whispered in her ears. "I tried, Tenzin," she sobbed. "I know," he replied.

* * *

Tenzin poured Lin a cup of tea. "You have to let it go, Lin. Let the pain flow," he explained, patting her lap as she sipped her tea. Birds were singing happily in that calm afternoon.

"My father once explained to me that love is a form of energy, and that it swirls all around us. It'll always be in our hearts and be reborn in a new form of love."

_In.. Out.. In.. Out.._

* * *

Tenzin shifted his position in bed and looked at the woman sleeping beside him. He placed his hand on her cheek. "I love you," he whispered before he drifted off to sleep. 'I understand the pain, Lin. I wish I could take it from you,' he thought to himself.

"Mom? Is that you?" Lin squinted her eyes as the light grew brighter. She was in a very peculiar place where lands float. Everything she saw there seemed odd.

"Hi child," a voice echoed.

"Mom!" Lin shouted, he head turned left and right in search of her mother.

"Listen, Lin, I may not be by your side now but my love will always be with you. Remember, you're tough. Let go.. I love you."

She saw her mother now, smiling at her, glowing. She was wearing a beautiful green dress Lin had never seen before. Toph moved forward to hug her daughter then, she disappeared. "Love will be reborn in a new form. Search for it, be happy."

"Mother!" Lin sit up abruptly. "Lin," Tenzin called, "is it another nightmare?"

"No," Lin hugged her boyfriend. "It worked. I met my mom. She's pretty," she sobbed. "Thanks Tenzin. Love will always be reborn in a new form."

"Right," Tenzin said.

"I love you," she said, giving Tenzin a peck on his cheek.

"I love you too," he replied.

**Thanks for reading. This isn't a very romantic Linzin, just how he tried to comfort her. Hope you like! Bye for now!**

**-MG**


	7. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra and any of its characters. I also do not own They Don't Know About Us by One Direction.**

**Day 7 - Secrets**

Summary: Lin and Tenzin have to hide their affair (T). Song-fic.

* * *

Tenzin and Lin were sitting under a big tree on the air temple island. There were only sounds of singing Bird and wind as they stayed silent, thinking about what other people had said about hem. That they were only a pair of teenagers. Too young, people said. Can't young people feel love when it's there?

_People say we shouldn't be together  
We're too young to know about forever  
But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about  
_

"I shouldn't have told our parents about us," Tenzin set his hand on top of Lin's.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. They're the ones who don't understand," Lin said. She rested her head on Tenzin's shoulder and sighed, "It's hard to be young."

"Tenzin laughed," Lin, my beautiful fierce stubborn girlfriend." He plucked a flower and put it on Lin's hair.

"Tenzin, my airheaded serious loving boyfriend," she replied.

"Forever," they sang.

_Cause this love is only getting stronger  
So I don't wanna wait any longer  
I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl  
_

Tenzin had liked the girl since he was little. It wasn't love back then, he just had to help her and protect her and she just had to punch him and yell at him. It took years to realize that he had fallen in love, and more years to find out that the girl also felt that way.

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the I love you's_  
_But I bet you if they only knew_  
_They will just be jealous of us_

Lin touched her lips, shocked by the boy's sudden attempt. She playfully shoved him and they ended up laughing on the dirt, surrounded by autumn leaves. She knew right away he's the one for her. She was strong and stubborn while he was soft and wise. They were opposites but that's what makes them complement each other perfectly.

_They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us_

* * *

"Tenz-," she stopped as Tenzin grabbed her hand and kissed her roughly. Lin blushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you," Lin said, breathing heavily. She giggled as Tenzin softly kissed her neck.

Just one touch and I was a believer  
Every day it gets a little sweeter  
It's getting better  
Keeps getting better all the time girl

Tenzin cried last light. If it were all up to him, he wouldn't want to separate from his girl. He just couldn't, but he was an airbender, he had a responsibility. "Lin, I love you," he said, staring at the moon. He looked at the blooming flowers in his garden and wondered if he would still have a chance to put one on Lin's dark hair.

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They will just be jealous of us

Lin clenched her fist and smashed the wall in her room, tears streaming down her face. "Stupid!" she yelled. She cried until she fell asleep. There was a big crater on her wall but her heart was just as broken, and she wondered if she would be able to fix it.

_They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us_

* * *

"What are you doing?" Lin struggled to break away from Tenzin but he grabbed her shoulder and hugged her tight. "I miss you. I hurt you I'm sorry. But you have to know that I still care about you," he confessed. "You're my first and last."

They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
Cause they don't know about us

"No one has ever done this to me," the chief of police bitterly started. "The problem is I never hated you, not even a bit, airhead!" They released their hug. They belonged with each other and they knew that. Both smiled, "forever."

_They don't know what we do best_  
_That's between me and you our little secret_  
_But I wanna tell em_  
_I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

Lin woke up in Tenzin's embrace. She turned around and brought her fingers to his face, tracing his eyebrows, nose, lips. "Tenzin, my airheaded serious loving man," she whispered.

"Lin, my beautiful fierce stubborn woman," Tenzin mumbled.

"Forever."

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the I love you's_  
_But I bet you if they only knew_  
_They will just be jealous of us_  
_They don't know about the up all night's_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about_  
_They don't know about us_

**Thank you all for reading. Big thanks to anyone who has reviewed and favorited this story. I'm still trying to be a good writer so I really appreciate your feedbacks. Please tell me if there's anything I can do to improve, I can handle critiques :). Bye for now!  
**

**-MG**


End file.
